Sueño Húmedo
by lachicamestiza
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione al saber que todo fue sólo un SUEÑO HÚMEDO?


ALERTA! LEMMON!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! a todo el mundo.

Bueno esta noche me he dado a la tarea de escribir un nuevo one shot.

Debo agradecer a las personas que han comentado en mis otras historias pendientes.

Mañana o el domingo debo estar actualizando rompiendo linderos.

Bueno esta historia se llama "Sueño Húmedo" es de mi ship fav, Draco y Herms.

SI TE GUSTA DEJA UN **REVIEW.**

*TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GENIO DE ROWLING.*

LOS PRIMEROS DIÁLOGOS, SON UNA ESCENA DE "THE VAMPIRE DIARES" por si les suena, el LEMMON

Y LO DEMÁS es mio. MUAJAJA.!

GRACIAS.

 **SUEÑO HÚMEDO**

–Quería disculparme–se dirigió el ojigris a Hermione al escucharla entrar de manera estrepitosa a la Sala de la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

–Bien–contestó evidentemente molesta.

–Déjame terminar.– dijo él de manera contundente. –Dije que quería disculparme, pero luego me di cuenta que no es lo que siento.

–Prefieres actuar como Mortífago e ir a Azkaban, a luchar de nuestro lado contra Voldemort, ¿y esperas que esté de acuerdo con eso?–contestó ella tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban recorrer su rostro.

Hubo por unos segundos un silencio sepulcral en la Sala. La castaña veía directamente a la nuca del rubio, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella observando el fuego ardiendo en la pequeña chimenea.

–No dije que deberías estar de acuerdo con ello, sólo digo que no lo siento Granger.–contestó mientras se giraba hacia la castaña. –Pero… ¿sabes realmente lo que soy? Soy egoísta. Porque tomo malas decisiones que te lastiman, ¡que nos lastiman a ambos!. ¡Y sí! ¡Por Salazar, claro que prefiero ser Mortífago e ir a Azkaban, antes que pelear en tu bando!. Preferiría morir ahora mismo, que vivir siendo alguien que no soy…Preferiría morir en este momento, que pasar mis últimos días en Azkaban recordando lo bien que estaba y lo feliz que era contigo, porque así es como soy Hermione, ¡y no!, ¡no voy a cambiar!. Y no, no hay disculpa en el mundo que comprenda todas las razones por las cuales soy el equivocado para ti.–terminó el mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica.

Los ojos avellana de Hermione se habían llenado de lágrimas ante las palabras de él.

–¡Bien!–dijo con voz entrecortada. –Entonces yo tampoco lo lamento Malfoy. No lamento haberte conocido. No lamento que el conocerte me haya hecho cuestionarme todo. Y que en los peores momentos tú hubieras sido el único que me haya hecho sentir más viva que nunca. –Su corazón se sintió asfixiado por un momento, así que decidió parar para respirar un poco.

–Has sido una persona terrible. Tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas. Y de todas las malas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, esta va a ser la peor de todas, perdón, ¡perdón por no lamentar estar enamorada de ti!, ¡Te amo Draco!–gritó sintiendo el amargo sabor en su boca.

–Y yo a ti–le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella de un paso.

Hermione lo observó sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, el rubio le había confesado que sentía lo mismo por ella, que era real. Pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba por no querer luchar de su lado, por darle prioridad a su maldito orgullo, antes que a sus sentimientos por ella.

El ojigris no le dio más tiempo para seguir analizando sus sentimientos, al ser tomada por la cintura para unir sus labios con los de él. Inmediatamente la castaña llevó sus manos a la cara del rubio para profundizar aquél beso. Sintió como la lengua de él reclamaba la suya, así que se dejó guiar. Su respiración comenzó a volverse más pesada, y sentía su sangre recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo. El primer instinto de Draco fue tirar la varita y quitarse la túnica del Colegio para arrojarla a un lado, mientras seguía manteniendo el beso con la castaña.

De un momento a otro la cargó mientras sus labios continuaban ahora recorriendo el cuello de ella. Hermione se sentía extasiada ante la sensación que le estaba provocando el rubio en aquellos momentos. Segundos después llegaron a la habitación de él. Draco la recostó sobre la cama, deteniéndose por unos momentos para mirarla. Los ojos miel de Hermione estaban cristalizados en ese instante producto de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes. Entonces el sintió una opresión en su pecho.

–Continúa por favor–le dijo ella al sentir que el rubio se había detenido por verla así.

No bastaron más palabras para que Draco continuara con aquello. Inició besando frenéticamente su boca. Sus labios ya se encontraban ardiendo en ese momento, y sentía que de algún momento a otro iba a explotar. Depositó unos suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras que con una mano intentaba desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Para su sorpresa la castaña terminó haciéndolo por él.

Momentos después, el rubio se recostó sobre ella haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara violentamente al sentir el enorme bulto de él sobre su vientre. Ella jamás había estado con nadie antes, así que decidió que iría lento. Trató de controlar sus impulsos, y volvió a atender los labios de ella, mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar sus omoplatos. Desabrochó lentamente los botones del uniforme de ella, y sintió como Hermione se había estremecido al dejar un beso en el nacimiento de uno de sus senos.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar todos los botones, le sacó la blusa lentamente depositando unos besos en su clavícula. Hermione se sonrojó al sentir que sus senos sólo quedaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de tela. Draco la miró con sus ojos grises y ella entendió perfectamente, indicándole que continuara. El rubio bajó uno de los tirantes de su sostén dejando ver su rosada areola. Tragó saliva, ¡demonios! Tenía unos senos perfectos, no muy grandes pero perfectos para él. Acercó su boca y cubrió su seno por completo. Comenzó a succionar lentamente, haciendo que Hermione se volviera a estremecer, jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso en su vida. Mientras chupaba fervientemente su pezón, atendió con su mano libre el otro. Con sus dedos pulgar e índice comenzó a frotar su pezón izquierdo, cosa que provoco un gemido fuerte de Hermione. Luego de terminar de atender con su lengua una teta, pasó a la otra que reclamaba su atención. Sus dedos se sustituyeron por sus dientes, y luego por su lengua que empezó a formar círculos alrededor de su pezón, como si estuviera chupando un helado.

Hermione no se quería quedar atrás. Mientras disfrutaba de lo que el rubio le hacía, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él. Bajó el cierre del mismo, y como si fuera una experta en el tema, buscó su miembro erecto, quien reclamaba la atención de ella. Cuando por accidente lo tocó lo sintió hirviendo. Draco estaba a punto de venirse y ni siquiera le había hecho nada aún. La castaña trató de tomarlo en su mano, pero se sorprendió al sentir su tamaño, realmente era grande, así que necesitó las dos manos para comenzar a acariciarlo. Comenzó haciendo masajes lentos, de arriba a abajo, como una danza. –Mmh–gimió él.

Poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos, pero fue detenida por el rubio. Poco más y se hubiera venido en los senos de Hermione.

El rubio, dejó de atender sus pechos para bajar a su abdomen. Tenía un abdomen perfecto. Su piel acaramelada lo estaba matando. Comenzó besando sus oblicuos y bajo lentamente al nacimiento de su parte intima. El exceso de ropa de la castaña le estorbaba, así que una por una las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos ahora. Draco atendió cada rincón de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiere de ello. Siguió bajando, hasta colocarse en medio de la entrada de ella. Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir la respiración de él en su femenidad. Él la volteó a ver, y se dedicó a sonreír. ¡Demonios!. Lo último que sintió Hermione en su plena conciencia fue como la lengua de él entro en su profunda intimidad.

Comenzó dando unos pequeños besos alrededor de su intimidad, arrancando un fuerte gemido de ella, para después mojar sus labios y atender su clítoris, sustituyendo sus labios por su lengua. Continuó lamiendo y chupando su clítoris arrancando suspiros de la castaña. De un momento a otro sonrió con malicia, y bajo un poco más, para meter su lengua a la profundidad de ella. Haciendo que Hermione le tomara el cabello para casi arrancárselo de un tiro.

¡Demonios! Hermione lo iba a volver loco.

Veía a la castaña disfrutar, mientras metía y sacaba la lengua velozmente. Se dio cuenta que había tocado su punto G cuando sintió un sabor diferente. La castaña había tenido su primer orgasmo, y había invadido por completo su boca. Draco tragó sus fluidos sintiéndose satisfecho con su trabajo. Pero eso apenas era el comienzo, con uno de sus largos dedos remplazó su lengua, y comenzó a invadirla, luego añadió un dedo más, y continuó sacando y metiendo sus dedos, primero lento, y cuando vio que ella estaba cómoda con ello aumentó la velocidad.

–Mmmh Draco –Hermione había alcanzado su segundo orgasmo gritando el nombre del rubio.

Había llegado un punto en el que el ojigris se detuvo a observarla. Ahí estaba ella completamente desnuda ante él, y con dos orgasmos encima. Era perfecta. Sus labios, sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas, su femenidad, todo de ella le gustaba.

Se volvió a colocar encima de ella, y atendió su boca nuevamente. Sus besos esta vez eran más calientes. Y no era para menos, si los gemidos de la castaña habían sobrellenado su miembro.

–Déjame atenderte Draco–le susurró la castaña al oído cuando aprovecho un momento para tomar aire.

–¿Estas segura que quieres continuar con esto?–le cuestionó el rubio con voz entrecortada.

–Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo–le dijo ella, mientras intercambiaba el lugar con el rubio. Ahora era él quien se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Y ella se encontraba encima.

La castaña sin estar segura de cómo hacerlo, comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, mientras que su mano viajaba hasta el miembro erecto de él. Draco gimió al sentir su mano sobre varonilidad. Hermione continuó bajando, mientras depositaba besos en su marcado pecho. Aunque no era muy musculoso, el rubio tenía marcado su cuerpo lo necesario.

Levantó la mirada para ver al ojigris, quien en ese momento tenía cerrados los ojos fuertemente. Hermione sonrió, y continuó con su trabajo. Besó el nacimiento de su abdomen y bajó hasta posarse frente su grueso y erecto miembro. Primero lo acarició como había hecho antes, y luego al igual que Draco, comenzó dándole un par de juguetones besos alrededor. Cosa que hizo reír al rubio. Sin importarle, Hermione sustituyó sus besos por su lengua. Y la risa del rubio desapareció.

Empezó a chuparlo lentamente, como si se tratara de su helado favorito. Lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, mientras que su lengua acariciaba desde la parte de debajo de su pene hasta la punta, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más. Una vez que estuvo completamente mojado con su saliva, abrió su boca lo más que pudo para tratar de cubrirlo por completo.

–Mmh–gimió el rubio fuertemente.

Su pene era demasiado grande, y grueso. Así que no tuvo éxito en cubrirlo por completo con su boca pequeña. Pero con lo que alcanzó, empezó a chuparlo de manera extasiada, succionando una y otra vez, primero lento rozando sus dientes de vez en cuando con su piel, para luego incrementar su velocidad, cosa que a Draco le había encantado, al avisarle que estaba a punto de venirse. Para su sorpresa ella lo invitó a que terminara en su boca.

–¡Demonios Hermione!–gritó él mientras descargaba su intensidad en su boca.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se cansaría en ningún momento. La noche apenas comenzaba para ellos. Y así fue.

El rubio tomo por la cintura a Hermione, y la volvió a recostar en su posición original. Sonrió al ver la cara ruborizada de ella. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que continuaba. Y quiso preguntarle nuevamente si estaba segura de seguir. La miró a los ojos esperando que ella se lo prohibiera, pero lo único que pudo ver en sus ojos era el deseo de que la invadiera de una vez por todas.

Abrió las delgadas piernas de la castaña, y se colocó entre ellas nuevamente. Tomó su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de ella, al sentir que aún se encontraba mojada pensó que no habría marcha atrás. Segundos después la invadió por completo.

Comenzó con movimientos suaves, saliendo de lleno y entrando hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad. La castaña se había sujetado de las colchas al sentir la invasión de él. Había ayudado mucho el hecho de que los dedos de él la habían preparado de cierta forma momentos antes. Así no había sido tan doloroso cuando se adentró en ella.

Al ver como la castaña disfrutaba de aquello, fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus envestidas, con una de sus manos sujetaba una de las piernas de ella y con la otra acariciaba su seno.

Que rico sentía. Malfoy era un maestro en la cama y lo estaba demostrando al pie. Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás. También quería darle placer y no sólo sentir. Así que cambio de posición con el rubio quedando montada sobre él.

Sus rizos cayeron sobre la frente de él, y sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca. Cosa que el rubio aprovechó para atenderlos nuevamente, pero esta vez con sus manos los juntó y comenzó a succionar sus pezones a la misma vez, arrancando un gemido tras otro de la castaña.

–Oh sí Draco, así–le decía ella mientras comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente sobre su pene.

El ojigris continuó lamiendo sus pezones, primero uno y luego otro, mientras sentía a Hermione saltando sobre su grueso miembro. La castaña continuó su danza, lenta y rápidamente, dejándose caer fuertemente sobre él, un último salto y ambos sintieron el cielo.

Hermione pudo sentir en su interior algo caliente haciéndola ruborizarse. Draco se había venido en ella, y ella había acabado con él.

El ojigris se sentía extasiado, la castaña lo había llevado a la cima dos veces en poco tiempo. Sonrió, y se levantó a su altura para depositar un beso en su frente. Segundos después la tomó de la cintura para recostarla a su lado. Tomo la colcha que había debajo de ellos y la cubrió con ella. Hermione le besó en los labios en señal de agradecimiento, y se volteó de lado para descansar un rato. Draco la observó por un momento, no muy seguro de lo que hacía, se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó, resistiéndose las ganas de tomarla nuevamente. Tenía que controlarse de una buena vez, porque era capaz de hacerle el amor por lo que restaba de la noche. Sabía ciertamente que al ser la primera vez de ella, había sido suficiente por el momento, así que trato de cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Hermione por su parte sonreía tontamente, acababa de perder su virginidad con su némesis. Pero había sido la mejor experiencia que jamás había tenido antes. Y no cambiaría por nada lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Lo amaba!

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . -

La voz de alguien llamándola la había levantado de un momento a otro.

– _A quién demonios se le ocurre venir a esta hora_ –pensó ella, mientras palpaba el lado de la cama donde se encontraba el rubio, notando su ausencia.

Abrió los ojos al instante, y se volteó a ver el lado de la cama vacío. Luego observó a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el cuarto del rubio, ni en él de ella.

– _¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!, ¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?!, ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba?!. No reconocía el lugar para nada. Tal vez era una de las habitaciones que tenía el rubio cuando estaba en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Tal vez Malfoy la había llevado hasta ahí al arrepentirse de lo que había pasado momentos antes.–_ pensó.

Comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, pero fue interrumpida cuando la misma voz de hace unos segundos la llamó nuevamente.

Se descobijo, y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba puesta ropa interior, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente mojada de su intimidad, y su cama también. Fue entonces cuando se sintió enormemente apenada al saber que todo había sido un sueño.

Para su buena suerte, su varita se encontraba sobre una mesita que había a lado de la cama y pudo conjurar un fregoteo que limpió la evidencia de la cama. Luego se limpió la ropa interior, y se acercó lentamente para abrir la puerta.

Apenas la pudo entreabrir, cuando un alto rubio entró por aquella puerta de manera impaciente.

–¡¿Por qué demonios te tardas tanto en abrir una maldita puerta Granger?!, ¿Acaso te resulta difícil conjurar un simple hechizo para abrirla?-era él, el chico con el que había tenido sueños húmedos durante la gran parte de la noche.

–¡¿Malfoy?! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?.–contestó la castaña evadiendo la mirada profunda del ojigris.

–Pues resulta Granger que mañana por la mañana vas a ser condenada de por vida a pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado. Aceptaste casarte conmigo después de que terminó la guerra, no sé si lo recuerdes. Y he venido a pasar el resto de la noche contigo. Ya no soportaba más los chistes malos de Blaise y al bien portado de Theodore. Además Potty y Weasel se fueron temprano, así que no hay nadie más a quien molestar–le dijo él usando un tono sarcástico en sus últimas palabras.

Hermione se había quedado en shock por unos momentos tratando de recordar todo.

–¿Hermione estas bien?–le cuestionó el rubio, quien sólo usaba el nombre de la castaña cuando notaba algo extraño en ella.

–Sí, claro que lo estoy Dra..co–le dijo ella nerviosamente sin saber bien cómo actuar.

–Bien, ¿y cómo sigues?...Pansy me dijo que bebiste mucho por la noche antes de que te trajera a casa. Decidí traerte hasta la recamara de las visitas para que pudieras descansar mejor.–agregó.

Así que el lugar donde había despertado Hermione era la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Tal vez la recamara en la que estaba era una de las muchas que tenía. Era probable que por lo que le decía Malfoy, aún se encontrara bajo los efectos del alcohol y no iba a recordar nada de lo que le decía el rubio hasta el día siguiente.

–Te sigo viendo cansada, mejor me voy para que sigas durmiendo, pero antes tomate esta poción que prepare, te ayudará–le dijo el rubio dándole un frasquito delgado con un líquido transparente en él.

–Gracias Draco–contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

–Quiero que estés al cien mañana para la boda Granger. No por nada pisoteé mi orgullo de Slytherin para seguir hacer caso a mis sentimientos.–le dijo contundente el ojigris a manera de despido, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente.

–Draco…–pero no pudo alcanzar a decirle más porque fue interrumpida por él.

–Lo sé–y sin más se giró sobre sí para salir de aquél lugar.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . -

FIN ._.

Y BIEN LES GUSTÓ?

HAGANMELO SABER EN UN COMENTARIO.

SI QUIEREN SABER MAS ACERCA DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT, O QUE ESCRIBA ACERCA DE ALGUNA ESCENA

EXTRA TAMBIÉN DÍGANMELO! :)

BESOS.


End file.
